Rendez-vous hebdomadaire
by Komakai
Summary: Le dieu des enfers se rend compte que depuis quelques temps, sa sœur de cœur Pandore monte souvent sur A chaque fois qu'elle revient, elle est comme sur un petit nuage et ne veux parler à Le dieu se décide alors à convoquer un de ses spectres, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern et lui donne pour mission de trouver ce que fait Pandore à la surface chaque


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous publie un texte inédit dont je ne vous avez pas parlé. Les personnages appartiennent au mangaka de Saint Seiya et l'histoire à ... SAINT-ANGEL ! Je n'ai fait qu'écrire l'histoire =^^=**

**Depuis qu'elle m'a parlée du Fan dom Saori x Pandore, **

**et de sa rareté, j'ai voulu faire une fiction sur ce couple. Cependant je n'avais aucune idée!**

**C'est alors qu'elle m'a parlée d'un projet de fan fic qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en scène, dès que j'ai lu son résumé et le développement de cet OS que j'ai arrangé à ma façon ^^ Je mis suis mise immédiatement, l'histoire me plaisait simple et originale! De ce fait j'ai écrit une douzaine de page Word.**

**Les personnalités de tous les personnages ont été faites par mes soins tout comme la fin avec la traversé des douze temples. Pour tout vous avouez cela fait depuis le 20 Août qu'elle a été publiée sur mon blog X)**

**Je vous publie après ce texte la suite de Rédemption astrologique (le chapitre cinq) que j'ai fini hier soir et dont je n'avais pas la force de faire la publication ici X')**** Bonne lecture**

Il était un peu plus de dix heures quand Pandore se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Tournant et retournant son charmant corps devant son miroir pour parfaire sa tenue. Elle avait changé sa robe habituelle pour une tenue plus charmante et conventionnelle, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer dans le monde des humains.

Elle avait donc opté pour un haut en cachemire qui dénudé ses épaules, mais tenait chaud. Il était saumon avec un ruban violet clair, qui faisait tout le tour du dessous de sa poitrine. En complément, elle portait un pantalon noir où sur la poche droite de ce jean était cousu son prénom en grec.

Cette tenue lui avait été offerte par l'être qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde. Bien plus qu'Hadès, qu'elle considérait comme son propre frère, dans une autre nuance de la couleur qu'était l'amour. Mettant ses bottines noires à talons, elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute. Ne laissant que des mèches plus courtes caresser son visage, son tendre cou et ses délicates épaules.

Elle prit un long manteau lui arrivant à mi hanche, qui était d'un bleu sombre, presque noir. Ainsi que sa besace, d'où elle sortit son téléphone portable. Auquel se pendait un strap d'un chat blanc et rose, que la personne qu'elle aimait lui avait offert la semaine précédente.

Elle vérifia avoir pris le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir à son tour. Sortant de sa chambre en ouvrant brutalement la porte, le visage figé dans une expression déterminé, elle partit affrontée la fraîcheur du monde de sa douce âme aimante. Il devrait y faire dans les 8°C.

Hadès serra les dents, celle qu'il considérait aussi comme étant sa sœur passait beaucoup de temps au dehors. Sans rien lui dire, à lui, son précieux frère qu'elle dorlotait depuis des siècles ! Depuis qu'il avait ramené à la vie et fait la paix avec le sanctuaire d'Athéna, sa sœur avait entièrement changé ! Elle allait beaucoup en haut, comme il se l'était dit tantôt, mais aussi une fois revenu personne ne pouvait l'approcher...

Pas parce qu'elle était dans une de ses très célèbres colères, au non ! Loin, très loin de ça, elle vivait comme sur un petit nuage ! N'écoutant pas ce que les gens lui disaient, soupirant sans cesse en regardant le plafond comme si elle pouvait voir_quelque chose_ au travers de ce dernier.

Même le spectre le plus bas dans la hiérarchie le sentait. Mais personne, pas même lui le grand Seigneur Hadès, ne savait pourquoi ! Il grinça des dents, il était heureux pour elle, mais... Il aimerait savoir ! Pour une fois qu'on ne vient pas se plaindre à lui pour un oui ou pour un non !

Pandore ne remarqua pas les divergences de son frère. Elle partit directement à la surface. Elle se trouva immédiatement à Athènes. Non-loin d'un café du village se trouvait cette personne qui lui était si chère.

La femme qui l'attendait était illuminée par le Soleil hivernal. Elle portait aussi un pantalon par ce temps frais même si l'hiver à Athènes était sec et doux. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux lavande lâches, couvrant son manteau blanc ouvert sur une chemise blanche aux boutons de nacres et un pantalon gris.

Ses bottines blanches confortables ne firent aucuns bruits quand elle marcha en sa direction. Pandore se dirigea, elle aussi, vers sa dulcinée, ses cheveux noirs battant ses reins. Elles s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un long et doux baiser.

- Tes lèvres sont si sucrées, Pandore, _la voix était aimante et chaleureuse, réchauffant le corps de Pandore._

- Les tiennes sont aussi chaudes qu'un Soleil d'automne, Athéna, _murmura Pandore rouvrant ses yeux embués du plaisir de revoir sa douce._

- Vraiment ? Je ne me savais pas cette particularité, _ria Athéna_.

- Tout comme moi, que j'eus des lèvres sucrées ! _Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent la main, riant doucement._

- Ce café m'a l'air bon, c'est Shion qui me l'a conseillé. Ils font des cafés italiens, dont ton préféré, je crois !

- Alors tentons !

Elles prirent la direction du petit café qui servait des boissons Italienne, il y avait de bonnes odeurs qui s'en dégageaient. Cela était assez surprenant, mais comme partout en se monde, on pouvait trouver n'importe où des choses venant d'ailleurs.

Les deux femmes furent accueillies chaleureusement, on les mit dans une table un peu à part. Dans une intention de les laisser dans une ambiance romantique.

- Ils ont dû nous voir, _s'amusa Pandore._ Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait autant d'effort vestimentaire ! _Renifla d'ailleurs cette dernière, elle n'était pas encore habituée à porter des pantalons, ni à la mode actuelle._

- Mais, pour moi, tu ne le ferais pas ? J'aime comme tu es ainsi, surtout que ça a été un calvaire pour t'emmener faire les magasins ! _Ronchonna Athéna, mécontente._

- Je sais, je suis désolée chérie. Mais c'était tellement... étrange ! Je suis habituée à la même chose depuis des siècles !

- C'est pour cela que je vais t'aider !

- Comment ? Qu'as-tu encore prévu ? _Pandore était méfiante, elle aimait Athéna, mais... Elle n'aimait pas traîner des heures à s'en faire mal aux pieds dans des boutiques infestés de monde !_

- Surprise ! _Ria joueuse Athéna. Cela rappela à Pandore son cadeau._

- Tu te souviens que tu te plaignais d'avoir les mêmes parures depuis des siècles ? Qu'elle te rappelait plus celles qui n'avaient pas survécu ?

- Hum, oui. J'ai sans doute dit cela, mais il faut que je m'en contente ! Le sanctuaire a besoin de dépenser son argent en autre chose qu'en des bijoux !

- En fait, j'ai, _fouillant dans son sac Pandore continua sa phrase,_ quelque chose pour toi ! Où est-il ?

- Mesdames, voici les cartes de nos boissons. Que puis-je vous servir, _fit un jeune serveur en leur tendant les cartes. Pandore s'arrêta un temps dans sa recherche pour regarder la carte des cafés et des thés._

- Hum, qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre ? _Se questionna Athéna._

- Prends du thé, comme tu en as l'habitude, _répondit vaguement Pandore._

- Puisque je t'exhorte à changer tes habitudes, je vais un peu changer les miennes !

- Le café est amer, tu n'aimeras pas...

- Est-ce un pari, ma chère Pandore ?

- Si je gagne, on ne fait pas les boutiques !

- Si je gagne, c'est toi qui payes nos cafés et nos emplettes !

- Marché conclus ! _Pandore était sûre de gagner. Athéna n'y connaissait rien et en prendrait un fort très certainement !_

- Je vous conseille de prendre un café viennois, il a du lait, de l'expresso, simple ou double, assez léger. De plus, il est surmonté de lait battu avec de la crème fouettée, et est parsemé de chocolat en copeaux. _Sauf si le serveur aidait Athéna..._

- Je vais prendre ça alors, _dit contente et fière d'elle Athéna, Pandore n'allait pas gagner !_

- Et vous, mademoiselle ?

- Toi qui connais si bien mes goûts, éblouis-moi ! _Fit mécontente Pandore, elle ne voulait pas traîner dans les magasins. Certes, elle aimait ses nouveaux vêtements, mais après les gens se poseraient des questions en bas aussi et elle devrait répondre. Même s'ils étaient en paix, elle tenait trop à ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires pour en être séparés._

- Latte art, _susurra fièrement Athéna._

- Un café latte art, avec une Rosetta s'il vous plait. _Pandore sourit, elle l'aimait tant !_

- Bien, je vous apporte tout cela dans quelques instants, _prenant les commandes, le jeune serveur parti laissant les jeunes femmes tranquilles._

- Tu sais ce qu'est un Latte art ?

- Aucune idée ! Mais tu m'en as parlé, et je l'ai vue sur la carte.

- Athéna, Athéna, sincèrement ! Tu parviens à me surprendre encore dans ta simplicité digne de Seiya !

- Ne me compare pas à Seiya, non plus ! J'ai un cerveau et je ne fonce pas dans le tas ! _Bouda la jeune femme._

- Mais oui, mais oui, _fit moqueusement Pandore._

- En plus, moi, je n'ai besoin que de toi ! _Déclara,_ _romantiquement Athéna._

- Je me demande ce que les filles lui trouvent ! _Pandore en était étonnée que des filles tournent autour de ce bourrin !_

- En fait, je crois que ce n'est plus d'actualité !

- Comment cela ? _Pandore était comme tout un chacun une femme très curieuse, surtout quand il s'agissait de potins inédits !_

- Bah... Shaina est en couple avec un homme du sanctuaire, et selon les rumeurs, Marine est avec Aioila.

- Oh merde, et Seiya, il gère comment ?

- En fait, il est en couple, _sourit Athéna, se souvenant de toute l'histoire du Saint de Pégase._

- Ah bon ? Qui ? _Pandore s'imaginait déjà la personne en question._

- Une fille de son ancien orphelinat, je ne me rappelle jamais de son prénom ! Il lui a déclaré sa flamme dans une Montgolfier, le hic, c'est que sa belle a le vertige. Donc elle s'est évanouie, Seiya a cru qu'en fait sa lui avait fait un choc, et qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse elle aussi de lui.

Il est revenu au sanctuaire, mais la fille s'est ramenée et l'a traînée jusqu'au Japon par la peau des fesses ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Merci, _fit Athéna quand le serveur leur apporta leurs consommations._ Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, c'est joli ! _Fit-elle en voyant le café de Pandore._

- Oui ! C'est mon préféré, goûte le tien ! _Pandore sourit se rappelant d'un café encore plus doux, fait exprès pour les enfants qui n'aiment pas les choses amers, le serveur avait peut-être été de son côté finalement !_

- En fait, c'est quoi exactement un Latte art ? _Demanda Athéna, tentant de retarder le dénouement de leur pari._

- Le Latte art est une réalisation de dessins sur un cappuccino, qui est composé de 1/3 de lait, 1/3 d'expresso, 1/3 de mousse de lait.

- Ah, d'accord, _Athéna prit sa tasse de café viennois. Elle y trempa ses lèvres, méfiante. Puis en but une gorgé, la boisson chaude envahit rapidement sa gorge dans une torpeur bienfaisante. Elle but plusieurs gorgées, vidant sa tasse de moitié. Quand elle la posa, elle avait une moustache de lait et de mousse._

- Bon Dieu ! Tu es plus adorable d'heure en heure ! _Prenant son téléphone, elle fit une photo commémorative de cette scène comique. Une Athéna qui se lèche les babines couvertes de mousses, les yeux étincelants de bonheur par sa découverte, était des plus saisissants._

- Mais euh ! _Pandore ria._ Étouffe-toi avec le tien ! _Fit d'humeur Athéna, elle n'était pas la dinde de la farce !_

- Mais, chérie, tu es si adorable ! Et pour la personne que j'aime et trouve le plus adorable et la plus belle, _elle sortit une petite boîte de son sac, après d'autres recherches._ Un cadeau qui lui sciera à merveille ! Ouvre-le ! _Fit comme une enfant Pandore, Athéna prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit alors une broche à cheveux d'or. Elle était faite de dizaines de fleurs, de bronze, d'argent et de rubis, dans des fils doré._

- Pandore, c'est magnifique ! Par contre...

- Je sais, tu la mettras au sanctuaire ! Dis à ton Pope que c'est un cadeau, d'une personne qui tient beaucoup à toi !

Elles s'embrassèrent, ne se lâchant plus la main de l'autre posé sur la table. Buvant le café, Pandore paya et elles allèrent se promener dans un parc non-loin. Quand la soirée commença à tomber, Athéna dû appeler Tatsumi pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Pandore se dirigea après un dernier baiser de sa douce jusque chez elle.

Tournoyante et sautillante, elle était sur un nuage offert par Aphrodite. Si heureuse, elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir de son frère. Prenant en compte cependant le sourire béat de sa sœur, il se décida d'agir en discrétion. Il hurla alors télépathiquement à Rhadamanthe 'de ramener ses fesses, et fissa' !

Le juge arriva rapidement au bureau du Dieu des Enfers. S'inclina, il se demanda bien ce que lui voulait son vénérer maître. Il regarda ce dernier par en dessous, le Dieu ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Wyvern, j'ai une mission pour toi ! Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, ma chère sœur Pandore par de plus en plus sur Terre. Pour ne pas dire toutes les semaines ! En fait si ! Je veux que tu la suives, que tu l'espionnes et que tu découvres pourquoi ! Je veux un rapport complet ! Tu me diras tout !

- Euh, oui votre majesté ! _Rhadamanthe se demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas plutôt demander à la concerner directement._

- Même quand elle va aux toilettes ! _Hadès pointa son doigt entre les deux yeux du juge, le faisant loucher. Il avait soudainement un regain d'énergie ressemblant plus à un enfant brutalement._

- Même quand elle va... Majesté, vous allez bien ? _Rhadamanthe s'arrêta comprenant le sens de la phrase, il s'éloigna un peu, ce prenant le dos dans un pied d'une commode derrière lui. Il ne portait pas son armure, mais un costard. Il râla, il aurait sans doute un bleu plus tard._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ? _Hadès refaisait de nouveau les cent pas._ Elle est enceinte ? Non ! _S'arrachant presque les cheveux, il s'assit et regarda le ciel, priant presque Zeus que ce ne soit pas le cas._ Je ne veux pas être tonton, j'suis trop jeune et beau pour ça ! _Il regarda Rhadamanthe, qui le confirma aussi tôt._

- Votre Majesté, _Rhadamanthe regarda la table de son maître et vit une tasse de café._ Vous avez bu du café ? Vous ne supportez pas la caféine pourtant, seigneur !

- Et alors, je fais ce que je veux ! J'suis un grand, moi !

- Je vais de ce pas préparer ma mission, majesté !

Rhadamanthe préféra fuir rapidement, tandis qu'Hadès reprenait un peu du breuvage maudit. Il fallut attendre une semaine supplémentaire pour qu'il puisse enfin mener à bien sa mission. Ces frères s'étaient gentiment moquer de lui pendant cette semaine. Il n'avait de eu de cesse de tourner autour de la chambre de Pandore, et de vérifier ses allers et venus.

Regardant l'heure, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Pandore était encore en train de se préparer. Elle s'était en fin décider au bout de toute cette semaine à sortir, ainsi le spectre pourrait enfin remplis sa mission !

Elle ressortit plus tard avec un pantalon bleu nuit et ses habituelles bottines. Son haut cachait par un manteau blanc lui arrivant à ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une natte évasive. Regardant son téléphone, un grand sourire envahit son visage.

Montant sur Athènes, elle remarqua immédiatement le spectre. Il était né pour la guerre, pas la filature. Tout ce qu'il en connaissait, il l'avait appris en regardant la télé ! D'ailleurs, ce soir, il passait un match de rugby. Il devrait inviter Minos et Eaque !

Pandore, ne voulant pas que l'homme lui gâche son plaisir, prit des chemins sans sens et illogique. Allant dans un centre commercial, qu'elle connaissait à force d'y être emmenée par Athéna, elle entra d'abord dans une boutique de parfum. Le spectre y rentra, se faisant bousculé par une cliente, Pandore en profita pour filer.

Mais l'homme l'a suivi de nouveau, Pandore fit alors son entrée dans une boutique de sous-vêtement, qui donner accès à deux autres boutiques où l'on pouvait prendre un escalier pour aller à l'étage supérieur.

Pandore le prit. Rhadamanthe resta coincé devant la boutique, tous le regardaient de travers. Il y resta jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant dise à sa maman '_Regarde, Maman ! Le monsieur est bizarre !_' Et que sa mère réponde '_C'est un pervers chéri, ce que tu ne seras jamais comme lui !_' Rouge de honte, Rhadamanthe rentra en enfer.

Hadès qui une fois de plus avait bu du café dans le dos d'Hypnos et Thanatos, lui sauta dessus à son arrivée. Le secouant comme un prunier. Le pauvre spectre, la peur au ventre, ne put que raconter le fiasco de sa mission.

Thanatos et Hypnos, qui arrivaient pour empêcher le dieu de boire le café qu'il avait pris dans leur bureau, rirent devant la mine déconfite et honteuse du juge. Hadès se décida que cette petite humiliation comique serait suffisante comme punition.

Quand Pandore arriva tout heureuse de nouveau, après avoir passé tout l'aprés-midi avec Athéna. Hadès ne lui laissa ni le temps de dire 'Ouf' ou encore un autre mot très court, qu'il l'embarqua dans son bureau. Il assit de force cette dernière dans le fauteuil faisant face à une cheminée. Lui prenant les mains, il lui dit alors...

- T'es enceinte, c'est ça ? _La phrase de trop pour Pandore._

- Quoi ? Non mais tu te sens bien ? _Pandore voyait rouge._ T'as encore bu du café !_Elle lui sentit le visage._ Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Tu sais que pour toi, la caféine ça a le même effet qu'une bouteille de vodka ! _Elle lui tapa légèrement la joue._ Oh, et puis zut ! _C'était la même chanson à chaque réincarnation._ Toute de même, _se regardant pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas le ventre gonflé par son pseudo-état de grossesse,_ j'ai l'air si grosse que ça !

- Euh... En fait t'es toute mince et tout, _remarqua soudainement la Dieu, sa sœur n'était pas dans l'état auquel il s'attendait,_ où tu le caches ? _Il tâta le ventre de la femme, la faisant grogner._ Non ! _Horrifié de son illumination, il rajouta._ Tu l'as déjà eu ! Tu es même mariée ! Où est ton alliance, ma sœur ?

- Elle est... _Commença doucement, un sanglot dans la voix, Pandore._

- Oui ? _Hadès accepterait. Même s'il était trop beau et jeune, il était aussi bon ! Il offrirait un joli petit crâne à l'enfant, tien !_

- Dans ton arrière-train ! _Termina Pandore._ Non mais, tu as fumé quoi en plus ? Je ne suis ni enceinte, ni mère, ni mariée ! Dis-moi, mon frère. D'où te viennent toutes ces idées rocambolesques ?

- Mais tu as tant changé ! Dis-moi pourquoi !

- Tu es agaçant, _se levant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrant et fermant brusquement la porte son frère la reçut de plein fouet dans le visage._

- Dis-moi, pourquoi ! C'est un ordre ! _S'arrêtant, Pandore se retourna, et cracha le morceau._

- Je sors avec Athéna ! Toutes les semaines, je vais la voir ! Je l'aime ! Bien plus que toi, idiot de frère !

Claquant la porte de sa chambre, elle se mit à pleurer de colère et de tristesse. Hadès posa sa main sur la porte, devait-il la rejoindre et continuait à lui parler quitte à la blesser ? Sa main glissa, son bras retombant le long de son corps, cela ne servirait à rien.

Prenant son téléphone, Pandore se mit au balcon. Grâce à son cosmos et à des paraboles ainsi que tout un tintouin technique, elle réussit à avoir du réseau. Elle envoya un message à Athéna, lui expliquant que désormais son frère savait tout pour leur liaison.

Athéna lui répondit immédiatement, la rassurant et la cajolant. Quelques jours plus tard, l'ambiance des enfers étaient insupportables depuis la dispute de Pandore et d'Hadès. Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte, qu'ils se réconcilient !

Une réunion avait lieu, où tous les spectres étaient réunis. Elle se déroulait comme d'habitude malgré la froideur de Pandore vis-à-vis de son frère. Et la gêne de celui-ci pour sa sœur. La réunion fut alors troublée par l'arrivée de Kanon des Gémeaux et de Shaka de la Vierge.

Ils s'inclinèrent face aux dieux, sous les regards méfiants des spectres. Hadès les fit se relever, ils expliquèrent alors leur venue. Athéna les avait envoyés pour faire par d'une requête à Hadès et Pandore.

D'un geste de la main, le dieu renvoya son armée. Il ne restait dans la salle du trône qu'Hadès, Pandore, Kanon et Shaka. Tous deux expliquèrent alors la requête de leur déesse.

Cette dernière demandait si Pandore voulait bien venir quelque temps au Sanctuaire. Elle demandait aussi, bien évidemment, l'approbation du Dieu des Enfers. Pandore retenait son souffle. Son frère donna son accord tout de suite, Pandore lui sauta alors au coup.

Malgré un malaise entre eux, Pandore était heureuse. Son frère avait juste besoin d'avaler la pilule. Après tout, même s'ils étaient en temps de guerre, Athéna avait été une ennemie depuis très longtemps.

Il lui fallait juste s'adapter, le mieux loin de sa sœur pour éviter de la blesser. Après une brève discussion où ils s'expliquaient leur point de vue. Pandore partit préparer ses affaires, les deux chevaliers d'Or l'aidant à les transporter.

Pandore ne savait combien de temps durerait son départ, elle était juste prévenante. Très prévenante selon les deux chevaliers d'or. Une fois arrivé au Sanctuaire, tous trois se dirigèrent vers le temple du Pope.

Douze temples plus tard, et les chevaliers curieux comme des petits chatons s'ajoutant au trio, le temple du Pope et la chambre d'Athéna leur ouvraient les bras. Mü avait prévenu son maître, qui lui-même avait prévenu leur déesse.

Cette dernière accueillit Pandore en la saluant, elle expliqua au chevalier d'or qu'elle serait là pour une durée indéterminée et une raison qui ne les regardait aucunement. Athéna fit le tour des lieux avec Pandore. Quand personne ne fut à l'horizon, elle lui prit la main dans la sienne.

Le Soleil commençait à se coucher et l'heure du repas arrivait. Elles mangèrent en tête-à-tête, selon le désir d'Athéna qui avait donné sa soirée au Grand Pope. Pandore se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à la distance que Athéna créée à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre était en leurs présences.

Cependant, Pandore ne dit rien. Plus tard, quand elles seraient dans leur chambre. Elles en parleraient ensembles, Pandore se doutait bien de la raison. Son cœur vagabonda vers son frère, cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas mangé sans elle. Elle sentit son cosmos touchait le sien, il était là, il serait toujours là pour elle.

Après s'être lavée et préparée pour se coucher, Pandore grinça des dents. Athéna avait préparé une chambre pour elle, à côté de la sienne certes, mais sans elle. Elle prit le chemin en direction de son élu. Ouvrant la porte rageusement, Saori lui sauta dessus l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Je ne veux pas leur dire toute suite, comprends-moi !

- Ça me blesse ! J'ai l'impression que tu renies notre relation. Je t'aime ! Plus que tous tes chevaliers réunis ! Je t'aime plus que le ciel ne bénit ta naissance ! Alors, ne me rejette pas ainsi. Ne me dénigre pas ! Prouve-moi ton amour ! Rassure-moi, j'ai peur. Tu sais, un jour, tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus que moi...

- Pandore, je t'aime aussi. Tu es ma seule et unique.

Athéna l'embrassant. Caressant son dos et la cambrure de ses reins, elle dirigea son aimée vers son lit. Athéna caressa tendrement le visage de Pandore. Elle relevant légèrement, elle ôta la chemise de son pyjama. Laissant la vue de sa poitrine à Pandore, cette dernière avala sa salive.

Athéna prit la main de Pandore, cette dernière était écarlate. La soulevant du matelas, un baiser s'engagea. Ne se lâchant que pour mieux se rattraper leurs lèvres démontrèrent leur amour pour l'autre.

Pandore enleva à son tour son haut, collant son buste contre celui d'Athéna. Leurs mains vagabondaient sur le corps de sa moitié, glissant, griffant, caressant, agaçant l'autre. Pandore se leva encore un peu, enlevant son bas, elle mordilla le téton droit de Athéna.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir d'aise, elle tomba sur le matelas. Emportant dans sa chute Pandore, la jeune femme lui souleva alors délicatement ses jambes. Elle put ainsi mieux enlever le pantalon de sa camarade de jeux.

Pandore était entièrement nue, ne portant pas de sous-vêtement, mais Athéna avait une culotte blanche commune. Pandore s'installa entre ses jambes, frottant son visage contre le bas-ventre offert.

Elle glissa sa main sous l'élastique du tissu. Le faisant rouler doucement, tout le long des hanches, des genoux et des mollets, l'enlevant du corps parfait. Elle plongea son visage par l'intimité vulnérable et découverte.

Lapant et s'enfonça dans ce lieu pur, que nul n'avait vu et touché. Athéna n'était plus qu'une boule gémissante de bonheur et de plaisir. Pandore joua avec son clitoris de sa charmante langue, tout en taquinant son antre d'un doigt. Puis de deux qui furent rejoints par sa langue.

Athéna était aux limites de la jouissance. Poussant gentiment Pandore de sa position, elle lui rendit caresses pour caresses. Pandore était heureuse, Athéna l'aimait si passionnément ! Pandore se décida à donner du plaisir de nouveau à Athéna.

L'allongeant correctement sur le lit, elle monta sur elle à quatre pattes. Prenant les jambes de cette dernière et les écartant tout en les pliant, elle plongea de nouveau sa tête entre ses deux jambes parfaites.

Athéna maintient les hanches de Pandore tout en l'enivrant de ses caresses buccales. Au bout de longues heures d'amour, de tendresse, de bien-être et de bonheur, elles s'endormirent. Pandore sur la poitrine d'Athéna, le drap du lit de cette dernière recouvrant leurs corps dénudés.

Le lendemain matin, Athéna s'éveilla en première. Elle partit prendre sa douce et se changer. Embrassant les délicieuses lèvres de Pandore, elle l'éveilla tout doucement. Pandore alla alors à son tour se laver, mais ne pouvait changer de vêtements.

Athéna lui prêta alors des vêtements le temps qu'elle y retourne, puisque ses affaires étaient dans la chambre d'à côté. Pendant que Pandore prenait sa douche, Saori appela des servantes après avoir aérer la pièce pour faire disparaître l'odeur de leurs ébats.

Elle demanda un déjeuner pour Pandore et elle, puisqu'elle voulait aller la chercher pour qu'elle mange ensemble ici, et elle fit enlever les draps. Pandore sortit de la salle de bains une fois les servantes partis, Athéna l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur ses jambes.

Elles s'embrassèrent et mangèrent ensembles le copieux et savoureux déjeuner apporter tantôt. Une fois le repas fini Pandore partit dans sa chambre mettre ses propres vêtements et appeler son frère pour voir comment il allait de son côté.

Athéna, quant à elle, se dirigea vers le bureau de Shion, elle avait une demande à lui faire. Elle respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte en bois, Shion vient lui ouvrir lui-même.

La pièce était aussi spacieuse qu'une bibliothèque, et aussi lumineuse qu'une véranda. Athéna prit un peu des nouvelles de son Pope et lui demanda après une courte conversation de demander à tous ses chevaliers de se rendre à l'arène.

Elle devait faire une annonce de la plus haute importance. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle les arriverait rapidement. Athéna quitta la pièce, se rendant à la salle du trône qui n'était pas encore ouverte pour les doléances. Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Pandore.

Elle était heureuse, son frère n'était plus autant surpris par la nouvelle et l'accepter mieux, mais pas entièrement. Elle suivit Athéna jusque dans l'arène, sans en connaitre le but.

Tous les chevaliers étaient là, dans les gradins. Tous faisaient face à leur déesse. Shion et Pandore à ses côtés, Athéna s'avança. Serrant Nike de toutes ses forces, elle regarda ses chevaliers. Puis prit la parole, l'écho de ce grand espace la faisant entendre de tous et de toutes.

- Chers Chevaliers, aujourd'hui, est un grand jour, _elle regarda le ciel, Zeus fait que cela se passe au mieux !_ Il l'est pour la paix, pour le sanctuaire, pour vous, pour les enfers ainsi que pour Pandore et moi-même. _L'incompréhension de tous était vive, mais Athéna continua dans sa lancée._ J'ai décidé pour renforcer la paix entre ce sanctuaire-ci et le monde des Enfers que, _Athéna respira un peu plus fortement,_Pandore, ici présente, restera avec nous.

Vous devrez la traiter avec les égards qui se doivent ! _Prévint-elle, ses chevaliers la voyaient encore comme une ennemie, il leur faudra juste un peu de temps._ Elle fait partie des Enfers et est aussi l'une de leur émissaire, en accord avec Hadès, ses juges et Shion et moi-même. _Elle regarda droit dans les yeux Pandore, cette dernière était plus que surprise et ravie._

Mais, plus que cela, _le cœur de Pandore se mit à battre érotiquement,_ c'est une personne pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection ! Merci de m'avoir écouté, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations précédentes, si vous avez des questions ou des plaintes venez en parler à Shion ou à un chevalier d'Or qui m'en parlera.

Athéna et Pandore quittèrent l'arène. Même si les chevaliers étaient surpris ou choqués, ils en firent fis. Leur déesse était heureuse, la paix serait renforcée. Tout le monde y gagnait, alors pourquoi faire un inutile esclandre ? Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Athéna et Pandore partirent se promener sur la plage après avoir pris des affaires pour mieux profiter du sable et du soleil. En arrivant à la plage, elles découvrirent Aphrodite et DM en train de pique-niquer en romantique, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassant et se câlinant.

Se permettant d'être plus expressif depuis que Athéna avait montré sa 'tendresse' vis-à-vis de Pandore. Ne voulant pas les déranger, les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent à traverser les douze temples pour ranger leurs affaires, prises inutilement.

Quand elles entrèrent dans celui du Bélier, Kiki partait pour le village voisin, saluant brièvement les visiteuses. De la porte entrouverte des appartements privés du Bélier, elles purent apercevoir Saga faire la cour à un Mü rouge pivoine.

Dans la maison du taureau, elles virent le grand Aldébaran qui faisait la cuisine avec une jeune servante vivant dans un des villages en contre-bas du Sanctuaire. Il les accueillit pour boire un petit verre avant qu'elles doivent montées les autres temples.

Elles passèrent alors à la maison des Gémeaux, et découvrirent effarées Kanon et Rhadamanthe en train de jouer au docteur. Tous deux étaient rouges comme une tomate mur, ayant crié chacun le nom de leurs supérieures.

D'abord Kanon qui était face à l'entrée. Rhadamanthe croyant que Kanon imaginait Athéna dans leurs ébats, avait voulu partir. Mécontent de ce cri de pucelle du chevalier des Gémeaux. Il s'était lever nu comme le jour de sa naissance et s'était tourner en face de Pandore.

Kanon réagit plus vite que lui et couvrit l'intimité de son amant avec un cousin, tandis qu'il remontait son propre pantalon. Les deux femmes s'excusèrent et filèrent comme le vent traversant le temple des gémeaux et le temple vide du cancer en un temps record !

Elles virent ensuite Aioila et Marine se câliner sur les marches du temple du Lion, appréciant les éclats du Soleil. Les saluant, elles se dirigèrent vers le temple de Shaka, ce dernier était au prise avec un phœnix décider à lui faire perdre la tête en lui faisant... manger des brocolis !

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent avant d'être mêlées à cette histoire. Entrant dans le temple de la balance elles ne virent aucune trace de Dôko. Elles l'aperçurent finalement dans sa salle d'entrainement avec Shion.

Ne voulant déranger les deux vieux amis, elles se dirigèrent vers le temple du Scorpion où se trouvait aussi Camus, tous deux étaient en train de réparer la table de la cuisine.

Elles comprirent vaguement que Milo avait 'tenté' une nouvelle expérience qui incluait une table et un Camus, de préférence sans armure ! Partant après avoir vu le regard noir de Camus, elles rejoignirent Aïoros qui roucoulait avec Shura.

Leur souhaitant une bonne fin de matinée, elles se dirigèrent alors vers les temples vides du Capricorne, du Verseau, des Poissons et du Pope. Elles rejoignirent d'un pas pressées la chambre d'Athéna. Aucun chevalier à l'horizon pour les embattaient, les domestiques savaient restés à leur place, alors pourquoi résister ?


End file.
